Dragonball Unlimited
by Darkness7500
Summary: It's been 5 years since Zeno was killed by an unspeakable enemy. The Z-warriors have taken up the task of saving the multiverse. However these enemies are strong, and more Z-warriors are required. Follow along with Dylan, a young Saiyan boy who hopes he will be one of few selected to join the ultimate fight against evil. STORY DESCRIPTION IN FIRST CHAPTER.
1. STORY DESCRIPTION

**I know I still have a pokemon story to write, but I've decided to try my hand at writing once more.**

 **This story will be a little similar to Dragonball heros / xenoverse with my own touch of ideas. This story will mostly be action and adventure. However I will throw in a lemon here and there for my past viewers (I will of course alert people to when I do this).**

 **I hope you enjoy my sub-par story and if you don't that's fine too. I'm just writing to further my skills.**


	2. S1 E1 The Day a Hero's Quest Began

In the age 800 the universe was informed of the death of the Omni King, Zeno. No one knows who or what but all that was known was before zeno died he said: "He was stronger than me". A few days later planets were being destroyed, millions of beings were being slaughtered and even though there were multiple beings responsible the identity of only one was known, the demon named Demigra. But this time it seemed he wasn't the one pulling the strings.

Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and the other Z-fighters began hunting down these nefarious brutes. Some the of evil ones had fallen, but then tragedy struck… Yamcha was killed… that's it… right now anyways. With only a few victories to show for Trunks realized they would need an army to help them. So he and the Kais created a training camp (Hero Trials) in Universe 7 where people young or old who had strength throughout the multiverse could come and enhance their skills. If they were good enough they could even become a Z-fighter themselves.

Elder Kai predicted one day a young warrior would appear and with him and some of the Z-fighters the true evil would be stopped. However, it would be a long and hard road to take before they could get there. But Elder Kai believed, someone out there could save the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Age 805: 5 years since the death of Zeno, 4 years since the start of Hero Trails training camp.** A 15 year-old Saiyan named Dylan was sleeping in his bed. His light skin shined in the sun's rays. His hair was the standard black and spiky. He was the son of a Saiyan woman from Universe 6 and a human man from Universe 7. His mother passed away fighting in the universal war alongside other Z-fighters. He lived with his dad and had a very decent childhood. However, he always dreamed of being a fighter, even though he lacked the Saiyan battle urges, he wanted to be a hero. Today was the next opening to join Hero's Trials training camp and Dylan was ready and his father promised him.

Eventually young Dylan woke up and jumped out of bed, tripping on his covers and landing face-first into his hard-wood floor.

"Owww, that hurt" he groaned.

Standing up Dylan opened his window and breathed in the fresh air. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. The clock read 7:16 a.m.

"Oh man" Dylan says. "The camp admission starts at 8. I don't want to be late".

So Dylan got out of his loose and soft pajamas and took a cold shower to wake his ass up. Once out he changed into his **standard outfit** which consisted of a long sleeve, navy blue, buttoned shirt with the bottom 4 of the 6 buttons, buttoned and the sleeves rolled up. Underneath a plain white t-shirt was visible. He also wore baige shorts and blue sneakers.

Dylan bolted downstairs and jumped into the arms of his father.

"Good morning son" Dylan's father spoke.

"Morning Dad"! Dylan responded smiling. "Thanks for making me breakfast".

"Sure".

Dylan scarfed down his big breakfast like the starving Saiyan he is. The clocked showed he only had 20 minutes before admission started.

"I gotta go pack" Dylan said about to go upstairs.

"Wait Dylan" his father said.

"What is it dad"? A confused Dylan asked turning back around.

Dylan's father sighs and then says "Are you truly sure, THIS, is what you want"?

"This again dad" Dylan says. "Yes, I really want to go".

Tears slowly start to form in Dylan's father's eyes.

"It's just, I've always supported your choices and I want you to be happy. But… after your mother… *sniff*... *sniff*".

"Dad…"

"I don't want to, lose you too" his father finishes.

At first Dylan didn't know how to respond. He loved his father and knew his journey could turn dangerous, but he wanted to become a Z-fighter. So he decided how he'd approach this.

"Dad" Dylan said.

His father looked up at his son to see the boy smiling and having a gleam in his eyes.

"Ever since I was born I've wanted to join the cause. I'm a Saiyan, just like Goku, Vegeta, and their sons. I may not have the call to battle like they do, but I know one thing for sure. Millions of people all around the multiverse are being killed. And I want to be one of the heros that saves them all".

Dylan's father couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly at his brave boy.

"When did you become so mature"? He asked chuckling. "Alright. If this is what you want to do, I support you all the way".

"Thanks dad" Dylan says.

The Saiyan boy then proceeds to run upstairs and pack his bags. The camp says not to bring your whole room so Dylan packed what he thought was smart. His journal, some comic books, a few sets of clothes and a couple pairs of pajamas. He wouldn't need a ton of everyday clothes since if he was accepted by the camp they would give him training gi.

Dylan was soon ready to leave. He hugged his father and told him he loved him. Just before he walked out the door he heard his father's voice.

"Dylan"!

Dylan turned around.

"Become a hero" his father says giving him a thumbs up.

Dylan thumbs up right back and smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From that moment Dylan was off. He was flying through the skies and heading to the starship stop for the training camp. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Dylan"!

Dylan turned around to see his best friend flying after him.

"Hi Satia. It's been too long" Dylan says happily.

Satia is Dylan's best and only friend he's had all his life. Unlike him she was a full-blooded Saiyan. She even had the tail to prove it. She happened to be 16 years old. Her hair was black and spiky but also quite long, it ended just past her shoulders. Once Dylan let her catch up they continued talking.

"I'm glad you decided to go to the camp with me" Dylan says.

"Well we do like to spar" Satia says. "Plus I want to help the multiverse as much as you do. This will also allow us to spend more time together".

"Right" Dylan says.

The duo eventually finds the stop and they enter the Capsule Corp spacecraft. There were around 300 seats almost all of which were filled. Dylan and Satia found two seats next to each other and sat down.

"Can you believe all these people are here for the training camp"? Dylan asked surprised.

"I can" Satia replies. "Thousands of people will try to get into the camp. But hell, it'd be lucky to say 30 people on this ship will get in".

"True" Dylan replies. "They are looking for those that will go above and beyond. Someone who won't coware in fear. Someone who knows their limitations and pushes past them. Someone who will stand up for what's right! Someone like-".

"Someone like you" Satia says. "And me".

"That's right" Dylan continues. "I'm just so excited for this. I finally get to see how strong I can become. This is going to be the best".

Satia just laughed and smiled at her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a little over an hour the ship arrived at planet Dorpia II. Dylan and Satia got off with everyone else except for a few people who changed their minds mid-flight and decided to stay on the ships and go home.

The two Saiyans gasped at the beauty of the enormous sign leading to the large buildings of the training camp. They looked at each other, smiled, then ran inside.

They both registered their names with the administration office. However they heard even though the rooms for trainees was two per room, males and females had to be separate. Dylan and Satia tried to talk the man helping them into letting them be in the same room together since there was no romance between them and they were the only ones there they knew. Unfortunately the man refused.

Later in the day, however, Dylan was able to talk his roommate into switching rooms with someone whose roommate chickened out. And with that Satia snuck out of her room and moved in with Dylan. They high fived for their luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Dylan and Satia lay in their separate beds in the dark. Whenever one wanted to change into their pajamas the other one would just look away. Satia was already asleep. Dylan lay there staring up at the ceiling. He was so excited for the next day he didn't want to sleep. But he realized warriors need sleep so he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Under his breath he whispered.

"I will become a Z-fighter… I know I will…"

And with that. Dylan fell asleep. He did not know what the future had in store for him. But he would take of any challenge he was required to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Somewhere in Universe 10.** 5 figures kneel before a sixth sitting in a throne. Only one of the 5 was not encased in shadows. It was the demon called Demigra. He smiled after being praised for a job well done.

"Thank you master" Demigra replied. "What will you have me do next".

The red eyes of the figure in the throne focused on Demigra. His deep hate sounding voice surrounded the room.

"Take Mira and Towa, enter the Shrine of Albenduol in Universe 8 and destroy it. Cripple the hope of those pitiful beings".

"It shall be done my lord" Demigra said before standing up and leaving for his next mission.

 **So that was Season 1 episode 1 of my new story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Any positive or constructive feedback is appreciated.**


	3. S1 E2 New Friends

It was only 6 in the morning when the loud horn echoed throughout the camp. All new members including Dylan and Satia were startled awake. By 7 in the morning everyone has to be dressed and in the cafeteria. The upside to the camp was the temperature of the showers was actually alterable.

At breakfast Dylan helped himself only to a bowl of oatmeal and some juice. He wasn't very hungry, he was eager to get to the training fields. Satia on the other had was wolfing down eggs and bacon like there was no tomorrow. She was definitely a Saiyan.

"This food is great" Satia mumbled. "Dylan you've got to try some. You'll need the energy boost for when we get to work".

"I know" Dylan starts. "But I'm just too excited for the start of the next chapter in my life".

"You do know this won't be all fun and games"? A male voice from behind Dylan spoke.

The young Saiyan turned around to see another young man with bushy dark hair and piercing dark eyes. He was human, but his body seemed more built than the Saiyans. He smiled showing his bright teeth to Dylan and Satia.

"I like your enthusiasm. But I've heard they are going to put us through the ringer here" the teen spoke.

"Even better" Dylan says eyes lighting up. "All I want is to improve my strength and help make the world a better place".

"Well if you ever run for president you'll have my vote" the young man chuckled. "Name's Tuke" he said holding out his hand.

"Dylan" Dylan replied shaking Tuke's hand. "And this is my best friend Satia".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Satia responded smiling.

"Likewise" Tuke said getting up from his seat and sitting down next to Dylan. "I see you came here to become a couple of heros. Well that's a good thing. My old man said I either got to help around the family farm or I come here and stop eating all his crops. So I figured why not better myself. Maybe the ones in charge around here can set me straight".

"We'll have to wait and see" Dylan replies happily.

Eventually the trio realizes the room has fallen to the sounds of only whispers. They look towards the front door of the cafeteria and see a straight faced tough looking teen from none other than the Frieza clan. The young alien gets his food and sits down at a table by himself with most of the room having their eyes on him.

"Why is someone like HIM here"?

"Isn't he evil"?

"He could kill us all"!

"How could the Z-warriors allow that monster in this camp".

"I like whispering".

"Why is everyone so against that guy"? Dylan asked.

"Dylan" Satia groans. "Remember your alien history? The Frieza race as most people refer to them".

"Hmmm, oh" Dylan thought. "You mean the race where they are born quite powerful and most of them conquer planets for a living"!

"SHHHHH"! Satia says. "He's going to hear you. It's a stereotype. I'm not one to be going making friends with someone from his race but I'm not about to be considered a racist".

"Well" Dylan says getting up. "If he is hear he must be on our side. I'm going to go say hello".

"Dylan" Tuke starts. "If he is sitting alone I don't think he wants to be bothered".

"Nonsense, with everyone staring and talking about him I'm sure what he needs is someone to open up to" Dylan says smiling.

Dylan makes his way over to the young warrior. The one from the Frieza race just barely looks up at the young Saiyan.

"Hey, there my name's Dylan. How are you-"

"You better back away before I hurt you" the glaring teen said.

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice what with everyone being so hard on you" Dylan says sincerely.

"And what makes you think I'm at this damn place to make friends"! The boy says.

His anger caused Dylan to retreat less he starts something. A few kids left the cafeteria in fear of danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now 9 in the morning and everyone was sitting outside waiting for their trainers to show up. They were finally going to start working towards perfecting themselves both physically and mentally.

"I just don't know why that guy has to be so rude" Dylan says stumped.

"Yeah" Tuke starts. "He's got a real stick up his ass. Privileged jerk".

"I do wonder why he isn't trying to prove to people he IS on our side"? Satia questions.

"Maybe he's a spy from the evil side of things" Tuke says. "You just never know how far the evil ones would be willing to go".

"It's time to begin everyone"! A person in charge bellows.

There are about 6 camp leaders looking over all who are ready to show off their skills. One of them is none other than the intelligent Trunks Briefs.

"Wow it's Trunks" Dylan says excited. "He's a half Saiyan just like me. I didn't know he'd be running things".

"Well this camp was his idea you know" Satia says.

"Young or old, strong or weak, I welcome all the brave faces I see before me today" Trunks says. "You are all here because you are willing to fight on the side of good and risk your lives battling evil to save the multiverse. Today you will show us what we have to work with. I want all makes to follow me, and all girls to follow Stephanie here. We will keep the genders separate for the beginning, and then put you all together in a couple weeks. Let us begin".

So the two groups went their separate ways for the time being. All the boys stood before Trunks and he was eying them up and down.

"Alright" Trunks says. "First you will each design the gi you wish to wear. Once you have made your choice, more version of that gi will be produced for each of you for when yours get destroyed".

All the boys walked over to the area and began trying on different suits and clothes to see what they could fight in comfortably. Tuke chose a simple black vest with thicker material over the shoulders similar to that of what fusioned people wore. He didn't need much to cover him since his body could sustain ki blasts.

Dylan on the other hand tried to find something that would protect him at least for the start of a fight. But he also wanted it to be loose enough so he could use his maximum speed when needed. He choose a style similar to what the legendary Goku wore. A red, sleeveless shirt made of stronger material but was also quite soft. Over that was a dark green sleeveless shirt in which the color was a V showing off the red shirt underneath it. Both were tucked into dark green pants. He also had blue boots with a yellow outline.

THe one from the Frieza race was the only one not to dawn any gi since over his first layer of skin was a bio suit which is gi the frieza race makes of their own skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now that you all have your gi I want you all to power up to 100% strength. I will then use this scouter I am wearing to check how strong each of you are to know where to start you off" Trunks says. "Yes, a question" he says referring to Dylan who was raising his hand.

"Why are you using a scouter. I thought knowing specific power levels were disregarded nowadays"?

Trunks laughs a little and says "Well yes but not all people can sense energy as well as in today's world you don't want to leave anything to chance. So if your scouter breaks you may not want to challenge the one you were just scouting".

And with that all the men young and old started grunting or yelling as their strength rapidly increased to max. Dylan forced his muscles to their most and let his energy soar. The temperature of the air around the campers went up 20 degrees. Trunks began scanning the campers you hit their maximum strength.

1000

1550

1760

1840

2100

1455

Trunks started to worry, a lot of these guys were barely stronger than the Saibamen they use to train with. Eventually though he found people with much more promising power levels.

10,200

41,600

20,400 (Dylan)

360,890

450,120

26,950 (Tuke)

"Good" Trunks said softly. "We've got some with signs of promise".

Soon there was only one male voice still yelling. And it was the one from the Frieza race. Trunk's scouter continued to beep when on that boy.

"Sir what is it at"? Another leader asked.

"120 million" Trunks said. "150 million no, 160. 200… it's still going".

Finally the Frieza race born was a his best.

"Wow" Trunks said. "240 million. Very impressive, you will go far in this program".

The Frieza race born shook his head in acknowledgement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the day, the members on both sides were put through a series of difficult training exercises, climbing, swimming, flying or at least learning to fly if one didn't already know how to even some dumb milk delivering task. It was then time for the final task of the evening and for this males and females were brought together.

"That last task of today will be a race across dead man's race course" Trunks stated. "The first one to make it to the end will receive this little coupon".

"What's the catch"? Tuke asked suspiciously.

"The only rule is you cannot fly, your feet must be on the ground when moving" Trunks says. "Ready! Set! GO"!

And the few hundred members that decided to stay for the whole camp session were off. It wasn't long until giant mountains exploded from the ground knocking some people off their feet. The rest began to climb the mountains for they were just hurdles to get past. On their way up Satia lost her grip and fell; Dylan tried to grab her but it was too late. Before hitting the ground she floated to stop the damage but that caused Trunks to tell her she was out of the race since she went against the rules.

The remainder of the racers were already past the mountains and running down a concrete road. Parts of the road cracked open and people feel into deep holes, that meant they were also out unless they could climb the straight walls trapping them. Dylan and Tuke jumped over one hole forming in front of them. Then another, but on the third one there wasn't enough force in Tuke's jump and he hit his chin on the ground before falling into the hole. He told Dylan to go on without him.

Alongside the holes forming ki blasts from the camp leaders were now being fired at the campers. Dylan eventually mis-stepped and took a ki blast head on. It hurt but he got right back up and kept running. Watching as all those around him either got blasted for fell into the ground. The finish line was only a few seconds away and there was only about 6 campers with a chance at winning the race. Dylan looked a little to his left and saw the teen from the Frieza race. He was sensing for the vibrations in the ground and would prematurely jump over the hole before it completely opened up. However he jumped too early and was going to fall into a hole.

Dylan decided to to do something risky. He lunged forward and smashed into the back of the Frieza race born and knocked the teen away from the hole. Dylan opened his eyes and and saw his was on top of the teen from the Frieza race looking him in his green eyes.

"Sorry about that" Dylan says. "But I thought you could use some help".

The one from the Frieza race didn't say anything. But in an instant he looked to his left and then rolled Dylan over so he was on top thus saving Dylan from a ki blast that exploded in the spot they were first in.

The one from the Frieza race got up and held out his hand for Dylan.

"Come on" he said in a hurry.

Dylan took the young alien's hand and was helped to his feet. The two of them looked at the finish line and then back at each other. They smiled and then bolted for the end. They ran with all their might constantly lapping each other. They both passed the few campers that were in front of them. Soon the world around them was a blur, once they snapped out of it the race was over.

"It's a tie"! Trunks bellowed. "Well done to all of you. And you" Trunks said pointing at Dylan. "Good job saving saving your teammate there".

"I knew it was right the right thing to do" Dylan said glancing over at his co-winner.

"Well with that I guess I have no choice but to give each of you one of these coupons" Trunks says handing them their rewards. "When you think the time is right take these to the Namekian elder who lives in that hut over there. He will then give you your true rewards".

"Congrats Dylan" Satia said walking over to him.

"Thanks" Dylan responds smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With day one coming to an end all the campers were asked to return to their rooms. Before he got to his building though, Dylan heard a deepish voice behind him.

"Hold up"

Dylan turned around to see the teen from the Frieza race walking up to him.

"Hi" Dylan said a little surprised.

"I wanted to thank you for… well helping me today" he spoke. "It was comforting to know someone here would be willing to give a damn about my life".

"I believe if you are a good person at heart" Dylan starts. "You are worth saving, even if you have a bad history or have done things you aren't proud of".

"Those are some powerful words" the Frieza race one says. "Name's Polar. The cold thing really does run in the family".

"Well Polar" Dylan says. "It's nice to meet you" he says holding out his hand.

"The feeling is mutual" Polar says shaking Dylan's hand.

 **Dylan seems to be making some new friends. And someone from the Frieza race is good? Interesting… We'll see where the camp adventures continue next time.**


	4. S1 E3 Power Unlocked

Horn, eat, train, eat, sleep… horn, eat, train, eat, sleep… day after day this process continued. Horn, eat, train, eat, sleep… horn, eat, train, eat, sleep… the amount of campers dwindled a little for some could not keep up with the intense training. Poor Dylan seemed to be falling behind for his strength was only about 80,000 as where Tuke was in the 400 thousands and Satia has shot up to the 600 thousands. And of course Polar who was finally warming up to the trio was still in the millions.

So the time had come for Dylan to pull aside his new friend and take the next step in his training.

"You want to go see that Namekian elder now"? Polar asks.

"Yeah" Dylan replies. I think what I really need to get my strength up is to meet this guy. I think he will give us some new technique or some advice or something. And I was hoping you'd go with me".

"I don't see why not" Polar says contemplating. "It couldn't do any harm. Let's do it".

"Right" Dylan says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so they made their way past the ki range and the battle pit still filled with the shrieks of the Saibamen. Eventually they found a big round hut with no door but a curtain in the way, and a couple spikes poking out the top of the building.

"Uh, hello"? Dylan asks.

"Come in boys" an old male voice calls to them.

The two teens just look at each other at first. Then Polar pushes his way through the curtain with the saiyan right behind him. Sitting in the only piece of furniture across from them was a wrinkly old Namekian. He gave them a soft smile. His dull eyes contained two small black dots. The poor man seemed like he didn't have much time left. But lots of Namekians have that look while they are really quite healthy.

"What brings you boys to my quaint little hut"? The old Namek asks.

"We were given these and told to come here" Dylan says holding out the coupon.

"Ah yes" the old Namek says standing up.

His stature was tall, he didn't feel like the same warm old man that was sitting just a second ago. Dylan could feel the energy slowly rising in the alien before him.

"You two are the ones who tied the race a couple weeks ago" the old one spoke. "Well I'll take these".

"So what do we get now"? Polar asked.

"You see boys, I have the power to unlock inner strength within people. Strength it would take weeks to free and use can be released in a matter of seconds by me. But we believe here that only people willing to push themselves like the way you guys do are the ones deserving of such easy treatment. In this war, sometimes we must take shortcuts".

"I've heard about this before" Dylan said. "I'm ready".

The old Namek puts his hand on Dylan's head. Polar watches from a distance as Dylan's body jolts with liveliness. The aura around the Saiyan grows and grows until it disperses.

"Wow" Dylan says with wide eyes. "That felt weird".

"Do you feel any different"? Polar asks.

"I'm not sure" Dylan says looking at himself. "I do feel like my blood is running a lot faster throughout me. Maybe if I focus and power up… Hhrr Aaaag!"

In a blaze of yellow aura Dylan's hair turns blond and his black eyes turn light blue.

"You've just become a Super Saiyan" Polar says breathless.

"I feel so much stronger" Dylan says. "I think I've finally caught up with my friends".

Polar turns towards the old Namek.

"Can you unlock my power now"?

"With pleasure" the old man says. "Come here my boy".

The old Namek puts his hand on Polar's head, avoiding the horns on the young man's head. The incredible process is repeated and Polar feels a surge of power move through him.

"Ha ha, I feel like I could destroy a planet"! He bellows.

Dylan gives Polar a worried look causing the Frieza race born to sweat a little.

"Not that I would you racist" Polar says walking out of the hut. "Thank you Mr.".

"Yeah thanks" Dylan says turning off SSJ and following his friend.

"You are very welcome boys" the old man yells after them. "May you be the ones to make a difference in this harsh war".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright let's see if you can transform" Dylan says. "I know your species can. I've always wanted to see it".

"Let's see if I can" Polar says with a grin.

Polar didn't smile much, but when he did it made Dylan happy to see the tough guy act drop a little. Polar started raising his ki. He forced the power higher and higher through his body but still tried to keep it relaxed so everything flowed. He concentrated on wanting to shift his body into a higher form of power. It took around two minutes of trying, but soon he felt his body take off in a new direction. His shoulders grew out the sides of his arms and the back of his head grew out. He gave the transformation some force but not too much where he'd end up hurting his insides. Eventually his body got a little bigger but he still felt compact and overly buff.

And with a final little flash he was in his transformed state and his power was heavily amplified.

"So what do you think"? Polar asked his voice a little deeper from before.

"You look a little weird" Dylan says. "But your energy feels really strong. It looks like this visit to the Namekian elder was a good idea after all".

"I agree" Polar says. "I feel great. It's just a shame. Once I am able to unlock my further transformations; this form will seem not so special. Once I achieve my best form physically possible that will be the form I will love changing too since it will have my strongest power".

"And when that time comes it will be great too" Dylan says. "But why not focus on what he HAVE already accomplished".

"Fair enough" Polar says.

The Frieza race teen relaxes his body and drops his power until his form changes back into the standard look. The boys talk about a little about what they have done and then go their separate ways for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah that's incredible" Tuke says once Dylan shows off his Super Saiyan form. "And your power is nothing to snuff at either".

"I can't believe you unlocked SSJ already" Satia says flabbergasted. "And you can control it so easily".

"I haven't perfected it" Dylan says. "But thanks to that elder, I can maintain the form for at least a while".

"Well that will help in the little tournament the camp is having" Tuke says.

"What do you mean a tournament"? Dylan asks.

"What you do mean what does he mean"? Satia rhetorically asks. "Did you seriously not hear over the loudspeaker from trunks saying that since our taing has been going well it's time we start actually fighting".

"I guess not" Dylan says. "I must have been too invested in having my hidden power unlocked".

Satia sighs and shakes her head.

"Well the tournament is tomorrow" Tuke starts. "But it's optional. Only people who know how to fight decent already are recommended to join in".

"Which shouldn't be a problem for us since Dylan and I used to train when we were younger" Satia says.

"Right" Dylan says.

"Well I hope you guys have fun" Tuke says. "I'll root for both of you from the sidelines".

"You won't fight in the tournament with us"? Dylan asked disappointed.

"No sadly I don't know how to fight very well and I'm not looking to get my ass beat by Polar" Tuke replies. "With power like his and the fact you said he can transform I pretty sure he'll will. The only one with a major chance would be you Dylan. No offense" he says to Satia.

"None taken" she sighs.

"Well" Dylan says. "We'll just have to wait and see… EVEN THOUGH I'M ALREADY SUPER EXCITED"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so the tournament came around the next day after breakfast. Everyone who wanted to participate changed into their gi and was getting ready.

"I wish you guys luck" Tuke says. "I've got to go sit on the bleachers now".

"Cya Tuke" Dylan shouts after him. "We'll talk once it's over".

"This is going to be fun" Satia says. "I've been looking to scrap with someone".

"Well with your potential you'll be battling hopefully against everyone until you get to me" Dylan says.

"I'll see you in the finals" Satia says.

"Sorry, but he'll be seeing me in the finals" Polar says from a distance.

"You're on horn head" Satia teases.

Polar just 'hmmms' and walks away.

"I am soooo ready for this" Dylan says, his energy rising slightly.

"And now"! Trunks announces. "Let the tournament begin"!

The first few matches start for the beginning rounds will be 4 separate but simultaneous matches. Once the semi-finals start then it will just be a series of 1 1v1 matches.

The second line up was about to start and Dylan was taking on a human named Clyde. Once he entered the ring the young Saiyan saw a few dozen people around watching. Until someone was shown to be really good the audience was divided amongst the four smaller rings.

"You ready" the Referee asks.

"Yes" Clyde responds.

"Are you ready" the Ref asks again.

"You bet I am" Dylan says with a smile.

"Then, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT" the Ref calls backing away.

For a few seconds neither boy moves. But then Clyde quickly flies over and punches Dylan straight in the chest. With some pain Dylan falls but quickly flips over back onto his feet to recover. Clyde charges him again but this time Dylan is ready.

Dylan's fist connects with Clyde face sending him a few steps back. Dylan rushes him while he's still stunned. Clyde takes 3 punches to the chest and then Dylan uppercuts him. Clyde, badly damaged, jumps at Dylan going in for a flying kick but Dylan grabs the leg and swings Clyde around in circles.

"Please… stop… it…" Clyde pleads while being spun. "I'm... gonna… hurl…"

Once Dylan lets go his opponent goes crashing into the nearby tree. And with that Dylan was announced the winner of his match.

"That was easy" Dylan says smiling. "But hopefully things get more exciting from here on out".

 **So the first true fight Dylan has been in and he has one. But not only will this tournament start to get harder, but the rest of Dylan's matches must shape him for who he is and who he wants to save.**


	5. S1 E4 The First of Many Fights

It's time for Dylan's second match. This time he is up against a young Namekian boy. They gave each other a small bow in respect and took their fighting stances. Dylan's was a traditional Saiyan stance with his left arm in a fist and at his side. His right arm in front with two fingers up and bent.

Although he could feel moderate strength from the Namekian Dylan saw really poor fighting stance. The Saiyan stood tall, back arched, and both fists were upside down and sat his sides. A past enough opponent could get several hits in before the Namekian could even raise his hands to block let alone counter attack. But in good spirit Dylan decided to show the Namek boy his fatal flaw.

"3, 2, 1 FIGHT"!

In a flash Dylan raised his right arm and fired a single ki blast. It exploded on the Namek's chest.

"Ah"! He yelled in pain.

"I could have set a lot more flying" Dylan said smiling. "But for the sake of showing you where you went wrong I shot only one to point out you're leaving too much of yourself exposed".

"Thank you" the Namekian says getting up. "You helped me see where I need improvement. Allow me to repay the favor".

Without sensing it, one of the Namekian's hands breaks through from under the ring and grabs Dylan by the neck.

"Always be on alert even when your opponent is down" the Namek boy says.

He then proceeds to choke slam Dylan into the ring cracking it all around the Saiyan. The arm then slithers back so it's at its normal size next to the Namek.

Dylan got up rubbing his neck where it had been squeezed. He then flies off at his opponent, the green boy doing the same. They collide in a fury of fists and foots. Both of them connecting and blocking punches while also taking them. This goes on for a few seconds but Dylan slowly starts landing more punches, and more, now he's just driving every limb he has into the Namekian without his opponent doing anything but taking damage. More and more bruises appear on the green flesh.

After a few more seconds of beating on him Dylan stops and his opponent crumbles to the ground. A few people stare in shock with the intensity of Dylan's attacks. But the Namek looks up from the ground and gives a soft painful smile. Dylan helps his opponent to his feet and a couple other campers take the boy to the healing chambers.

Dylan is the winner of his match and will move on to the semi finals. Once he returns to the tournament housing back-end he finds Polar and another young man waiting on the few benches that were in there. It seemed they had already won their matches. On the screen above the winner could watch the other matches play through.

"How are they doing"? Dylan asks sitting next to Polar.

"See for yourself" Polar says turning up the TV volume a bit.

"This match has been going on for almost too long folks" the announcer bellows. "Both fighters Tuke and satia are running out of juice. They are both badly injured but neither one is backing down".

Dylan watches as his two friends continue to battle it out. Their fists at this point just smashing into each other's bloodying the knuckles. Both the saiyan and the human are panting heavily, damage wounds are shown all over their bodies. Tuke rushes Satia. With all her might she flips over him and kicks the back of Tuke's head before landing on her feet.

Tuke stumbles for a few steps then falls on his face. He just lays there for what felt like minutes; but he then starts to push himself up. With shaking arms Tuke gives a one eyed look over the faces of the people watching in excitement. He then grins a little and falls back down.

"Tuke is no longer able to fight. That makes Satia the winner! She'll go on to the final four".

"Alright"! Dylan shouted echoing in the room. "She won".

The three boys decide to go visit the Satia and Tuke in the healing chambers.

"You both were great out there" Dylan said. "For what I saw I was on the edge of my seat".

"Congratulations Satia" Polar said.

"Thank you guys" Satia says through her breathing mask in the chamber.

Over the intercom they hear the announcer speak:

"With only four contestants left we have decided who is next. The first semi-final match will be between Polar and Ron (the other winner). So that makes the second match between Dylan and Satia. We'll be looking forward to seeing you all fight once again".

Dylan and Satia looked at each other. Their Saiyan blood made it so they couldn't help but smile at one another. Dylan once again started getting very excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day came quickly and Polar made quick work the the human Ron, without even needing to transform. This means whoever wins the next match faces him in the finals.

The bigger ring was set up and Dylan and his best friend Satia stood across from each other on the ring. Everyone in the camp was there waiting and watching, cheering for one of the too Saiyans.

"3, 2, 1… FIGHT"!

For a moment the two just continued to stare at each other. Then almost in sync, they walked towards each other and didn't stop until their faces were only inches apart. Those dark eyes staring deep into the opposing pair of dark eyes.

And then… Satia punched Dylan in the face, falling back his leg came up and he kicked her in the side. She then shot him with a ki blast knocking him further back. Dylan rushed forward and nailed Satia in the nose with his head.

With blood coming from her nose Satia flew up high. He charged up a bigger than average ki blast and threw it at Dylan. He flew out of the way but the explosion was big. Dylan took off up at Satia but she just rained down blast from her hands. Dylan was able to dodge at first but once he got too close he took on the barrage of little energy bombs.

Once the smoke cleared from Dylan's now damaged body, Satia noticed he had gone SSJ to limit the damage. She decided to keep up the pressure and soared down on Dylan with her leg extended. Before it connected, however, Dylan caught the limb and spun Satia around and around.

Satia tried to break free but she couldn't pull her leg out and she was moving too fast to shoot Dylan with another blast. Her mind started getting heavy and her vision was fuzzy. Once he was sure she couldn't recover from it Dylan let go throwing Satia down to and into the ground. Debris flew all around, some small rocks fell onto the audience as well.

"That all you got" Dylan said jokingly.

"That does it"! Satia yells getting up.

Her body was covered in scratches, damage was everywhere. How dare he talk to her like that. Satia had been training twice as hard as Dylan but with the help of the damn Namekian he had achieved a Saiyan's dream in seconds. It just wasn't fair and Satia wanted him to see that.

"RrrrrrAAaaaagghhh"! Satia screamed in a fierce rage, the extents of her Saiyan body had been pushed to their limit by her cocky friend.

Satia's powered started to blow through the roof. Her strength rose into the tens of millions. Then the hundreds according to Trunk's scouter. Her hair turned yellow, her pupils light blue, and her face showed an instant superior maturity, one that usually comes to those for their first time achieving a new form.

"That's not all I got my friend" Satia says now smiling. "This is. AAAAHHHH"!

Satia rushes at Dylan and starts unloading punches into his face and kicks to his torso. Dylan breaks her attack combo; one fist hits her face the other hits her stomach. Then Dylan flips up and kicks her down. However, this time she stops herself before hitting the ground. She quickly charges her right arm and fires a small ki beam at Dylan. It burns into his body for a few seconds before stopping.

Dylan, holding the area he just took a longer blast floats down to the ground to meet Satia. Once hitting the ground he charges to his maximum. The two young Saiyans run at each other and each with one big punch, knock each other to the ground and both lose the yellow glow. The audience is silent.

For about a minute nothing happens. But then Dylan slowly gets back on his feet. He looked like a mess, everything hurt, but he was the winner. While they were in their healing chambers, the two young Saiyans were talking a little bit.

"I'm sorry" Dylan started. "I shouldn't have been rubbing my new found strength in your face. I guess I was just too into it".

"Yeah, you shouldn't have" Satia said. "But in the end if you didn't I might not have gotten my Super Saiyan form. So I guess that makes us even".

"Fair enough" Dylan chuckles.

"A most impressive battle my friends"

"Polar" Dylan says greeting his friend walking in.

"I guess this means you'll be facing off against me in the finals" Polar says.

"It does. And don't think I'll be going easy on you" Dylan says.

"I would not expect anything but the best from you" Polar says. "We'll talk again after our match tomorrow. Until then, good night".

"Good night" Satia called after him. "He's an interesting individual".

"Oh look at you, talking with those big words" Dylan teases.

"Shut up" Satia says back slightly annoyed.

The two laugh then hold themselves in pain from the laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THe final day of the tournament was upon our heroes. Trunks was talking to the giant crowd that had come to see the final battle.

"Thank you to all that have either competed or supported this tournament. But like all good things, it must come to at least a temporary end" Trunks says. "So now join me as we watch Dylan take on Polar"!

Everyone in the audience cheered. The names of both teens were shouted throughout the masses. Dylan stood on one end of the big ring smiling. Polar was on the other with a more serious stare.

"3, 2, 1… FIGHT"!

 **To be continued…**


	6. S1E5 Dylan vs Polar

For the first time Dylan and Polar would take each other on in a fight. Dylan was super excited for this. He continuously asked Polar to spar with him but the one from the Frieza race would never agree to it. He kept saying it was too soon. Dylan never knew what that meant, but now Polar would have to face him.

Dylan runs in towards his friend. He starts to attack, throwing in punches. Polar just starts backing up and blocking the attacks with his palms. Dylan tries to get serious but Polar continues to stop any move he attempts. Finally Dylan gets annoyed and with bigger and faster force, he punches Polar in the face, getting a slight groan of pain from the alien.

"Fine, you want me to get serious. You've got it" Polar says smirking.

His tail slithers down and trips Dylan, knocking the Saiyan on his back. Polar then jumps up and lands his elbow into Dylan's gut. With this hit Dylan's eyes go wide and spit flies from his opened in surprise mouth. After a few seconds of listening to Dyan cough Polar grabs him by the hair and flings him up. Polar then charges up a ki blast a fires it into Dylan. The explosion in mid-air proved a direct hit.

The audience watches as the Saiyan body lands on its knees. Polar just watches Dylan, internally afraid he pushed the boy too far, but then he heard a surprising sound.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" Dylan softly laughed getting to his feet. "Now this is the kind of fight I want to be in. I want to see you fighting like you mean it".

Polar stares in disbelief of how non-chalant Dylan is being.

"Arrraahhhh!" Dylan powers up to SSJ. "Now bring it"!

Dylan flies fast, close to the ground. He swerves higher with his fist coming forward. He uppercuts Polar hard enough to lift the teen off his feet, what felt like slow motion Dylan spun around and kicked Polar away. Eventually Polar caught himself and stopped. Both boys floated there and stared at each other.

Polar started to charge his power, he roared; his voice echoing amongst the audience members. His shoulders lengthened past his arms. His body got a little bigger and stronger; as well as his head growing in length, looking like a xenomorph from the alien movies (which in this world are based on a true story).

"So, you want me to fight like I mean it. Then come on! I'm looking forward to taking you down buddy" Polar threats.

He flies at Dyan now, when they reach one another they start fighting, punching and kicking so fast, it was hard for some audience members to keep track of their movements. Dylan kicks Polar in his side, but Polar counters with a left punch to Dyan's sternum. Dylan charges a ki blast but Polar's tail wraps around Dylan's arm and pulls it down so he fires into the ground. Polar then chucks a ki blast into Dylan's shoulder, the young Saiyan follows up with getting a few free punches into the alien's chest.

They go on fighting like this for a few minutes. To them the fighting was like any normal day brawl. To those watching they were moving at semi-untrackable speeds. Their strength was very impressive and their fighting skills were respectable especially since they were just teens. Eventually in their mash of fists they separated; both breathing heavily.

"You got, pretty good, in that form" Polar says with a tough look.

"You have also, advanced, nicely" Dylan says smiling.

Polar then stops breathing so hard.

"Oh this is nothing" he says. "Let me show you the full extent of my training. Grrrrrrrrrrr".

Polar's power level starts to shoot up again.

"Aaaaaaaaa"

The ground starts to shake. Pebbles rise off the ground.

"Raaaaaaaa"

Polar's body starts cracking, light shines through the cracks.

"ARAAAAAAA"!

And with a booming scream Polar's body explodes into a burst of light, nobody not even Trunks could look directly at it. Once Dylan was able to look back a Polar he noticed his friend's body was smaller than before, also thinner, slicker, but much stronger.

"Behold" Polar says in his original voice. "This is what my species calls our most destructive form".

He then powers up in that form, his strength further ascending.

"He looks like Frieza alright" Dylan says. "Just blue and not purple".

"What does the scouter read"? A nervous camp leader asks Trunks.

"Ack, wha, ah" Trunks for a moment could not speak. "2.46 billion" Trunks whispers harshly.

"WHAT"?! A few people nearby yell.

"How can he be in the billions at this age".

"It's possible" Trunks says. "His species can amplify their power quickly with enough training. Their only weakness is the fact their bodies will eventually hit a strength limit. But with this one… hmmm, who knows how long he can go before hitting a limit".

"What's the Saiyans maximum"?

"About 5 million" Trunks says. "But he's been weakened from their fighting already. So it's even less than that".

"There's no way now, he might as well give up".

"No, he's a Saiyan, he won't give up, he'll use this as a learning experience. Right Trunks".

"That's how they get you" Trunks says softly.

"What was that sir"?

"Those who can transform, they fight you small at first, draw out the fight, weaken you and get you to your best. Then they transform, showing you hidden power they can keep hidden and use whenever they please. It's a classic and powerful tactic that Polar's species and others use. I wish that Dylan boy some luck, he'll need with where his life is going".

"Sorry Dylan" Polar says. "But it's time to finish this fight".

"No, you will not" Dylan says. "AAHHHH"!

Dylan charges his power and then flies at Polar. Dylan's arms punch the alien's chest over and over. Polar's body moved with the hits, but his face showed no signs of pain.

"No, NOOOO" Dylan yelled punching Polar in the cheek.

That hit was somehow stronger because Polar spit when he got punched. His eyes went wide in surprise. However, he was more mad at himself for getting careless and allowing Dylan to surprise him even if the attack wasn't enough to do a lot of damage.

In anger Polar kicked Dylan in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. The young Saiyan fell on his knees holding his stomach and gasping for air. The yellow glow of his hair was fading to black and back.

Polar jumps backed a little. He raised his right arm and a purple ki blast soon formed in his hand. Dylan looked up at him with scared eyes.

"I could just tell them you shouldn't fight me anymore" Polar says. "But I want to help you. Don't worry I'm not trying to kill you. Once I blast you you'll lose, but you'll get the saiyan's zenkai boost which in of itself will make you stronger. Just know my friend, I'm doing this to be nice, it's nothing personal".

And with Polar fired a long beam at Dylan. Just before it hit Dylan felt a tear roll down his cheek. The young Saiyan was then engulfed in ki. His body felt a hard force and burning everywhere. After a few seconds the blast was past and Dylan's body showed a lot of damage and wounds. His first gi shirt was gone, the second was badly torn. There were holes in his pants. One boot had even evaporated. He then fell over and lost SSJ. In a daze he saw Polar run over to him, and then, he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dylan woke up his was in a hospital bed wearing a medical rope. He felt a little damp so he figured they put him in the healing chamber. His tired eyes looked off to the side and saw Satia sitting in a chair. She was asleep and her head was on the side of his bed.

Dylan couldn't help but smile. HIs best friend waited for him for who knows how long. He couldn't help but put his hand on her head to feel her soft hair. She eventually woke up and he pulled his hand back.

"I'm glad to see you are awake" Satia says smiling.

"I'm glad to see you period" Dylan says.

Satia lightly chuckles.

"Hey dude" Tuke says walking over. "You are a real badass you know that"?

"What"? Dylan asked laughing.

"Oh come on Dyl" Tuke says overreacting. "You just showed you are the second best in this camp. You were able to throw Polar off guard even when he was in that crazy awesome new form of his".

"Crazy awesome"? Satia asks rolling her eyes.

"Give me a break" Tuke says looking at her. "I mean Dylan here must have a lot of potential, he could be sent to someone really high up in this universal war"!

"Sent to someone"? The 2 Saiyans say confused.

"Indeed" Polar says walking from behind a curtain, back in his normal form.

Tuke gives the white and blue alien a disgusted look. Satia gets mad, walks up to Polar, and slaps him across the face.

"Satia"! Dylan yells.

"No Dylan, he went too far"! Satia yells. "You knew you had won but you went and blasted him anyway. You could have killed my best friend"!

"Satia" Dylan says again more softly. "He knows about a Saiyan's zenkai boost. He did it so I would get stronger from this fight. And I'm pretty sure it worked".

"It's true" Polar says. "I made sure the blast wasn't strong enough to kill him. But, it was still harsh enough to deal massive damage. Enough to give him a good power boost. He'll need all the strength he can get from this camp. We all do".

Polar then bows to dylan and puts his one arm across his chest.

"I do apologize for being a little reckless Dylan" Polar says. "I'm afraid I was too intense since I was finally given an excuse to use my new form".

"It's fine Polar" Dylan says. "I would've been the same way. But you wouldn't get the boost. I thank you for caring though".

"Sorry" Satia says quickly, turning away from the white and blue alien.

"It's quite alright" Polar says. "You were worried for your friend. That is a good thing".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But as Tuke here has said" Polar continues his original thought. "Some of us have been told already that once camp ends in a couple weeks, some of us will be sent as apprentices to the z-fighters out there fighting for all that is good. The rest of us will be briefed in a few days. But I didn't see no harm in telling you both now".

"WOW"! Dylan says jerking up in bed. "Ow, I mean, wow. Who could I be able to work with, Piccolo, maybe Trunks, HHHUUUHHH! What about Vegeta. He could teach me a lot".

"With your personality" Tuke says. "They'll probably give you to Hercule".

"Shut up" Dylan laughs.

"There are a lot of good options for us" Polar says. "We could do good things out there, with them".

"Nonetheless" Satia interrupts. "First we'll need to perfect our skills so we'll be good enough for the z-fighters to spend time on us".

"You're absolutely right" Dylan says. "And stronger I will get. We all will".

 **So yes once his training is over and if he is good enough, Dylan will be able to fight alongside a true z-fighter. Who will it be? The answer soon.**


End file.
